


Supernatural Ever After

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar Owner Dean Winchester, Bounty Hunter Donna, Epilogue, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Foster Parent Jody Mills, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jack Kline as God, M/M, Post Series, Retired Hunter Dean Winchester, Wayward Sisters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel makes a grand sacrifice for Jack to win the final battle. Then a bit about what happened afterwards.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester(background), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak(background)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

Fear. Castiel would watch his son die again. Even with the rebellion of thousands of angels he'd rallied from the Empty to defeat Chuck…Jack was fading in battle. 

He cried out, "Jack!" Then drew his blade against his own throat. The light faded from his eyes as the last tendrils of his grace seeped into his son. He hit his knees with a human heart pounding in his chest.

Running across, jumping bodies of the slain, Dean screamed in anguish, "Cas, NO!" Not reaching him in time. He was sure his angel was done once more. He skidded the last few feet to cradle Castiel to himself. "You stupid sonofabitch. Not again...I can't…"

"Dean…" he rolled his eyes up. "I gave it up. I gave up all of it...for us."

"There ain't no us if you die on me."

They were oblivious to the rage and bloodshed around them. Time was frozen as the hunter prematurely grieved. "Not my life, assbutt. My grace. The Host. Angel Radio. I fell for the last time."

"Cas…"

"It's done. I made my choice."

"You're Winchester Stupid, you know that?" Dean huffed a bitter laugh then half dragged Cas behind some debris to regroup. "You think you can stay out of trouble long enough to grow old with me? I gotta find Sammy."

Before Castiel could respond the ground roared beneath them. Rowena's demonic guard had risen to join the angels and hunters. Light and dark converged, and with that...Jack knew what to do.

Thousands of souls and thousands of points of grace drew to him in a vacuum. His eyes glowed beyond gold as power thrummed beneath his skin. There was quiet...eerie stillness...and then he unleashed it all at Chuck and Amara. One could not exist without the other.

"H-how…" Dean watched with wide eyes. The child he'd loved as his own displayed more power than he'd ever witnessed. He clung to Cas.

They expected the gods to cause their universe to implode as the others had. But there was...peace. The sun wasn't dead. The damned weren't surrounding them. There was Jack...wings spread in triumph, quirky grin on his face.

"I brought balance to the Force. I understood.  _ I'm _ the balance. Light and dark. Good and evil. Divinity and humanity.  _ I  _ was meant to exist," Jack explained. 

"Are you God now?" Dean asked. "Can you give Cas his grace back?"

"I don't need it…" Cas protested.

Jack reached out to gently touch his father's chest. "You have a soul and it means you can go to Heaven someday. A good Heaven. I'm gonna make it better. Make you proud of me when you see it."

"I've always been proud of you, Jack. Always. I love you. I knew you would do great things with your life. It's why I sacrificed mine for yours."

Dean shifted. "You said you weren't gonna die! What the hell?"

"It's why the Empty came for me. I made a deal to get Jack's soul back from Heaven."

"You never told me that!"

"It told me it would come when I allowed myself to be happy. I believed it would never happen because I always knew I would outlive the only family I'd ever known. But for a single moment...and it came to collect. I never promised I'd stay there, either," Castiel smirked.

Dean shook his head. "Oh yeah...you're a Winchester alright. I'd've thought I had the upperhand if I made the same deal. Can't really hold  _ that _ against you. Still pissed off, though."

"So what happens now?" Jack asked with his unique blend of worldliness and naivete.

They looked around. "Heal them. Then fix Heaven. Come back for movie nights on Tuesdays?" Dean suggested.

"If I'm God now...does that mean I can pick the movie?"

"If...look, even if you weren't I'd say you've earned it. Just don't use that as an excuse to be a dick, capisce?"

"I capisce. And I'm gonna change the rules about souls that have been to Hell. You, Sam, Eileen, your friend Kevin...you deserve better. You deserve to get peace when you're done."

"So until then we just...carry on?"

"I understood that reference," Cas interjected.

Sam made his way to them, supported by Eileen. With a glimmer in his eyes, Jack healed them both. "What the  _ hell  _ was that?" Eileen asked.

" _ That _ was our kid saving the world," Dean beamed. "He got Sam's smarts, Cas' heart, and my good looks," he joked.

"Whatever, Jerk. Listen, you're the best of us. I'm proud of you, Jack. And...I'm proud to be one of your dads." Sam pulled him into a tight hug.

Eileen smiled then tilted her head, "So what does this mean? There's just no...God now?"

It was Castiel's turn to beam. "Jack is the new God. He's going to do amazing things with Heaven, make it beautiful again."

"Does that mean you're going with him?" she further inquired.

"Hopefully not for a very long time. The next time I see Heaven...it will be my final resting place."

"Wait...Cas...angels go to the...are you human now?" Sam turned towards him. "Did you fall for good?"

"I held my last tie to Heaven to be able to protect my family. With Chuck and Amara gone, I don't need it anymore. And...all I've wanted was family. It's weighed on my heart a long time that someday you'd be gone. This way we grow old together and maybe pull some strings to find each other again on the other side."

Dean patted Sam's shoulder. "Maybe we let the next generation take over? You can cover up that shaggy mop with a trucker hat, be the new Bobby. Let Eileen make an honest man out of you."

His brother actually blushed. "Yeah, maybe. What about you?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe roadtrip it for the hell of it. Maybe use some of that Dick money Charlie set us up with and restore cars in my own garage.  _ After  _ I get my mai tais on the beach."

"I'll come with you," Cas said.

"Wouldn't do it without you, man."


	2. Chapter 2

_ Slam!  _ "Hey barkeep! You do ya gotta kill to get a cold one around here!"

Dean turned around to the familiar voice. "Don! Cold one on the house! How you been?" He lit up. He hadn't seen Donna in almost a year. Well...except for this Zoom thing Sam talked him into. He popped the top off the bottle under the bar before setting it on a napkin in front of her.

She was smiling but her eyes went wide when she saw the baby wrapped to his chest. "Uh...when...um...how? You have a baby! In a bar!"

Dean chuckled. "My bar, my rules. Besides, my nephew Ollie here hasn't pulled a fake ID on me yet so I think he's cool. Ain't that right, kiddo? You got your own special hooch in the cooler, dontcha?"

Donna sipped then nodded. "Ohhh...so this is the little mooseling I heard about. Hi little guy! So handsome…"

"Of course he is. He's a Winchester. Me and Cas steal him every now and then. Give Sam and Eileen some date nights. Speaking of...Cas! We got company!"

The double doors to the stockroom opened and a very disheveled former angel appeared. "Donna? Wow! It's been awhile...You 'working' nearby or just visiting?" He washed his hands in the sink before attempting to take Ollie. Dean deflected playfully.

"Finished up a job a couple hours away. Thought I'd drop in and catch up a bit. So...other than babysitting...anything new?"

"Not much, Don," Dean unwrapped and let Cas take their nephew. "Been overhauling this dive since we bought it. At least the steady flow of salty hunters keeps the hipsters out. And the crappy food," he smirked. He shot her some finger guns, slipped into the kitchen, and returned with a loaded plate of nachos. "House special."

Donna dove in and Dean and Cas joined her. She stayed for about an hour before getting a text alert one of her bounties was spotted a couple counties over. She'd tried to rope the Winchesters into going legit but they were settling down when she was hitting her stride. 

She did manage to get Claire on the payroll. Part-time. She and Kaia seemed to thrive in the nomadic life of hunting bounties and...other things. There wasn't much left at home after Alex got married and Patience went to grad school. Jody was almost an empty-nester again but a sweet eleven year old boy needed a foster mom after losing his parents in a fatal car crash. Jody retired from the hunting life to focus on Sawyer. 

The bar only had a couple stragglers left so Cas took Ollie over to the jukebox and picked a song to dance him around to. Dean wiped down the counter then put the chairs up on the empty tables before taking their nephew back so Cas could finish up the kitchen breakdown.

When the bar was empty, they headed upstairs to their little apartment. It was Tuesday night so Jack would be dropping in with his movie pick of the week. He'd taken to Disney movies lately now that his little brother was old enough to hold an interest in the animation.

It really was something...seeing the most powerful being in the universe hold a baby in his lap and explain what mermaids were. He'd hand the sleepy little guy over to Sam and Eileen when they came to pick him up and spend a little time telling his other Dad what he'd been up to upstairs. 

At the end of the night, it was just Dean and Cas. The walls were decorated with pictures from their epic road trip and of their extended family. They'd look over them fondly before shutting off the lights and heading to bed. They'd done good.

  
  
  



End file.
